


The Value of Wifi

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also the first time I wrote fem/fem so let me know how that works for you, stuck on an island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy ends up in the middle of nowhere with her crush, things could go very terribly. They don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Wifi

Darcy stood at the edge of the sand, staring off into the breaking waves. When the world had gone to hell, the closest Avenger had grabbed her and taken her away to an undisclosed location until someone told them it was safe. Darcy had been surprised to realize there was a protocol for this (she was just a lab assistant who just made sure the scientists were fed), but then she remembered that since Thor had pretty much claimed her as his sister, it was probably in the best interest of Earth that they didn’t let her die in a mob.

The one hitch in the whole plan was that the closest Avenger was the Black Widow. Natasha Romanoff. Who Darcy had had a crush on since they’d met. And who Darcy was now alone on an island with. For the entirety of the foreseeable future.

Darcy didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“It will be cold soon. Come inside, подруга,” said Natasha. Darcy turned with a start to find Natasha behind her, wearing a bikini top and loose skirt that almost seemed to float around her. Darcy nodded,

“Yeah. I’m following you. So are we staying a palm leaf shelter, or is it a cave with a bloody volleyball?” she asked. Natasha shook her head,

“You underestimate my preparedness,” she said just as they stepped off the undiscernible path and into a tiny clearing. A house stood in the middle, a stark piece of modern life in the middle of a jungle. Darcy stepped forward,

“Is this an illusion? Because if this has wifi, I might kiss you.”

“It has wifi,” Natasha said. Darcy grinned and pulled out her dying phone. Sure enough, a network was detected. She looked up to thank Natasha to find that the red head stood directly in front of her, mere inches away. Before Darcy could say anything, Natasha had leaned forward and placed her lips on Darcy’s. Darcy was shocked by their softness; she hadn’t kissed a girl for a long time. Just as Darcy realized that what she thought was happening was actually happening, Natasha pulled back. Darcy pouted at the loss but Natasha and smiled back at her,

“I knew the wifi was a good investment. There’s also movies and ice cream in the house, a pool table in the basement.”

“Sounds like the perfect girls night,” Darcy commented. Natasha unlocked the door,

“Could be the perfect date night,” she replied nonchalantly. Darcy’s head whipped around so fast she was afraid she hurt her neck,

“Date night? For real?”

“For real,” Natasha said. Her face gave away nothing about her thoughts. Darcy looked around, pretending to think about it when in reality she was just trying not to start giggling like an idiot. She turned back to Natasha and grinned,

“Yeah, I think date night sounds good,” She replied. A smile unfurled across Natasha’s face that looked ever so slightly predatory and she said,

“Excellent.”

 

   Подруга means “girlfriend, friend, helpmate” according to Google.

 


End file.
